You're Beautiful On Both The Inside And The Outside
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The title says it all. Rated T for a character being bullied. Tickles and fluff included!


**This story is dedicated to my best friends EmeraldMoonGreen, Sparkling Lover, Skellington Girl, and newbienovelistRD. Here you go, Amigas! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Sasha. Ben 10 and it's aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action and the song "Beautiful" belongs to Christina Aguilera.**

* * *

**You're Beautiful On Both The Inside And The Outside**

Sasha had gone to the library to return a book and had just left there when suddenly, Bethany and Stephanie came up to her. They both looked at her with false, sweet smiles.

"Hey, wimp!" said Bethany. "Where do you think you're going?"

Sasha sighed. "I'm going home," she said. "Not that it's any of your business."

Stephanie grinned. "Why don't you come with us and we'll make you beautiful for your guy?" she said.

Sasha had a feeling that was not all it seemed. "No thanks," she said and went to walk away, but the girls' boyfriends grabbed her.

"Oh, we'll make you look beautiful," said Bethany. "Beautifully ugly!"

By the time Sasha managed to kick the boys in the groins and get away, she was covered in mud, paint, and flour. Tears falling down her muddy face, she ran to the Grant Mansion, hurt and upset. Rachel was outside watering the garden when she saw Sasha come up looking like she had just been in a paintball fight gone wrong.

"Sasha!" she said, shocked. "What happened?"

"Bethany and Stephanie," she said.

Rachel shook her head, angry at the two bullies for hurting her sister. "Alright, well, take off your shoes and shocks out here and let's go inside and get you into some dry clothes," she said, shutting off the water and helping her sister inside.

* * *

After a long, hot shower, Sasha dressed into some dry clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. "Am I really ugly?" she asked herself. She hadn't thought she was ugly, but the bullies' words cut deep. She sighed and went to her room and sat down on her bed, tears once again falling down her face.

She didn't hear anyone come in, but she felt someone grasp her shoulders in a gentle grip, making her jump and look to see who was behind her. It was a tall, purple alien and he looked concerned.

"Is everything alright, Sasha?" he asked.

Sasha looked a little freaked that he knew her name and would have moved away if he hadn't tightened his grip on her, making her tremble a little. He tilted her face up a little and his expression became softer. "Don't be frightened," he said. "Your sister told me your name."

She began to calm down a little and he sat down beside her and to her surprise, he lifted her into his arms, holding her in a comforting hug as he rubbed her back. The soothing gestures made her cry harder as the alien just held her. Finally, she stopped crying and looked up at him and he gently smiled.

"Feeling better now that that's all out of your system?" he asked and she nodded.

"Who are you?" she asked, knowing that this alien must be another one of Rachel's roommates.

"My name is Chromastone," he said. "Rachel told me what had happened and I came to see if you were alright."

Sasha sniffled. "Well, I'm not totally okay," she said and then looked at him. "Rachel once said that one of her roommates was like a guardian to her. Was she talking about you?"

"Yes."

Both turned at Rachel's voice as she came in. "Chromastone was the one I was talking about, since he is very protective," she said.

Chromastone nodded and gestured Rachel to come sit beside him. She did and hugged him, also hugging Sasha as the Crystalsapien hugged them both. Sasha then sighed.

"Rach?" she said. "Am I ugly?"

Rachel jumped in surprise. "What?" she asked, shocked. "No! Good grief, no! Why would you ask that?"

Sasha looked down and Rachel then smacked herself mentally. "Oh, Sasha," she said. "You are in no way ugly at all. Don't believe a word those two snobby girls said."

"But what if they're right?" she asked.

Chromastone squeezed Sasha's shoulder gently, making the younger girl look up at him. "What those bullies said was wrong, Sasha," he said. "You and your sister are both beautiful."

She didn't' really look convinced and Rachel glanced at the CD in her hands and looked at the song titles on the back and came to one that she felt would help, so going over to Sasha's CD player, she put the CD in and selected the song before going over and sitting down again beside the Crystalsapien, who would always guard over her and her sister. The music began.

_Every day is so wonderful  
Suddenly it's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

Chromastone hugged the girls again and they returned the hug, holding on as the song played and spoke deeply to a troubled soul.

_To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone  
Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?_

_You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down, oh no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

_No matter what we do  
(No matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(No matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes_

_And everywhere we go  
(Everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(Sun will always shine)  
But tomorrow we might awake on the other side_

_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today,  
Don't you bring me down today._

The song ended and Rachel shut off the radio, noticing that Sasha had stopped crying, but wasn't smiling. Chromastone also noticed. "Sasha," he said. "Can you smile for us?"

She shook her head. "I can't," she said.

But Chromastone just smiled. "I think you can," he said. "And I'll help you out with it."

Sasha didn't look up, but shook her head. "No thanks," she said.

With a smirk, Chromastone suddenly pinned her, startling her. "Hey!" she cried out and looked a little scared as Chromastone gently pulled her shirt up to the bottom of her ribcage and he began to tickle her.

"I'm going to tickle you!" he teased with a chuckle. "I've got you and you're not getting away!"

Sasha burst out laughing when she felt Chromastone start tickling her and she squirmed, but Rachel suddenly came up and pinned Sasha's arms up, so that she couldn't get away. "Get her, Chromo!" she said with a grin and the Crystalsapien used both his hands and tickled Sasha silly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the poor girl laughed, unable to think as the tickling sensation increased, especially when Chromastone began blowing raspberries into Sasha's super ticklish stomach, making her laughter increase.

"STO-HO-HO-HOP!" she begged. "PLEASE! HEE-HEE-HEE!"

Seeing her face turning red, Chromastone decided to stop and both he and Rachel let the younger girl go. Sasha still giggled as she curled up tiredly. Rachel then yawned.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I'd like a nap," she said.

"Me too," said Sasha.

Chuckling, Chromastone picked up both girls and carried them to Rachel's room so that they could sleep. Sasha woke up a little.

"Chromo?" she asked. "Am I really beautiful?"

He smiled. "You're beautiful on both the inside and the outside, Sasha," he said. "The same goes for your sister."

"You're not just trying to make me feel better?"

The Crystalsapien chuckled. "I am, but I also meant it," he said. "I would never lie to you girls."

Sasha sniffled again and rested her head on his shoulder as he began humming to calm her. She then lifted her head. "Stay with us?" she asked.

Chromastone saw Rachel was already sleeping and Sasha was almost asleep too. "Alright," he said and lay down with Sasha snuggled up to his left side and Rachel snuggled up to his right side. He stroked Rachel's head softly and then did the same to Sasha and watched her fall asleep. He then smiled.

"You girls are always beautiful, no matter what," he said and then lay down, joining his two charges in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**You are beautiful, no matter what.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
